Fed Up
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: Bruce is fed up with shield, the agents and his teammates. Can he control his temper?
1. AGENTS!

I opened my eyes slowly. _Another day... _I thought to myself. I sighed as I got up and out of my bed. I dressed myself slowly and cleaned myself along the way. _Why didn't you go back to Calcutta like you said you would Banner?_ I asked myself as I stared into the mirror. I looked into my own weary eyes. They looked like they slanted downward in sadness from over the years. It wouldn't be surprising if they were. I turned off the bathroom light and walked out of my room and down the hall. I went into the kitchen and brewed myself some tea. I heard my stomach growl. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually eaten anything. I had been so caught up in my work that I hadn't been properly feeding myself. But I didn't feel in the mood for it now. I knew that this was going to be a long day. I walked back down the hall towards the lab and I stopped at the door frame. It was pitch-black on the inside. Then I flipped on the lights.

_Oh You Have Got To Be Kidding Me._

There were little green cans of string beans all over the lab. The floor was completely covered. I picked one up and saw it had 'Green Giant' written across the label. I heard laughter down the hall. There were two agents down the hall laughing and pointing at me. I sighed heavily and dropped my head and shoulders. I simply started to clean up the mess they had made and threw the cans in the trash one by one. I once I was done, I went to work. I opened my cabinet and I sighed and put my hand to my face.

"How Old Are You?!"

I turned to the agents angrily. They were there in the doorway laughing even more. I looked at all the purple shorts they had put in my cabinet in place of my materials and chemicals. I was starting to get angry.

* * *

Author's Note

Just a little thing I did. If you want to see this story go on all you have to do is review. Other than that I don't think I'll continue this. It was kinda hard for me to write because I am not very creative...So review if you like it please and maybe I will continue the story line.


	2. SHIELD!

I angrily tossed the shorts in the trash like I did the cans. I made a frustrated growl as I looked at my watch. "I have already wasted half of my day dealing with this childish foolery!" I thought to myself _Stay calm Banner. You can't let them get to you. _I worked in the lab for the rest of the day. When the evening came I decided to complain to Fury about his immature agent.

"Hey Director, Can I speak with you for a moment?" I said as I knocked on his office door.

He smiled "Of Course, Doctor. What can I do for you?"

I said as I walked in and closed the door "Some of your agents have been playing...'pranks' on me. Today they filled the entire floor of my-...What on earth is so funny?" I asked angrily when I caught him holding back a laugh with his hand.

I could feel heat rise to my face as I got angrier.

"I-*suppressed laughter* I heard about that. And I will be sure to talk to them about it." He choked out between laughs.

I sighed frustratingly as I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I put a timid smile on my face to hide my rage."Forget I even said anything." I stormed out of his office. I could feel something in my subconscious begging to be free. I went into the bathroom and saw that my eyes were glowing.

I splashed water on my face quickly as I tried to calm myself. _I can't do this anymore. _I thought.

I dried my face and stared into the mirror for a moment.

I stepped out of the restroom but as soon as I did so I froze. The sight I saw sent me straight over the edge.

I growled angrily "What The HELL."

now what happened after that...is a mystery.

* * *

Author's note.

So this is just something quick I did. The next chapter(if there is one) won't be in Bruce's point of veiw. It will probably omniscient or one of the avengers. I will only continue this story if I get more reviews. So if you would like to know what Bruce saw and why it angered him so much please review!:) Thanks for reading!


	3. TEAMMATES!

**Okay...Well I appreciate all the reviews! So by request I give you..THE NEXT CHAPTER Oh and I guess it will be in Bruce's point of view...**

I was absolutely boiling with anger when I stepped out of the bathroom to see bare ass cheeks with 'HULKY' written over them in green. It made me blush at the sight but I was more angry than anything. "CLINT!" I growled with a yell. Clint laughed as he pulled up his pants. He turned to face me and once he saw how angry I was the smile completely disappeared. He said"Oh...you are mad."

I was shaking with anger. "Of course I AM!" I could feel the heat raising to my face and my heart rate going at an incredible speed. I pointed as I stepped closer to him. "WHAT in your RIGHT MIND made you think THAT was okay?!" I kept stepping closer to him as he backed away.

"I am sorry Doc! It was just a joke!" He held up his hands in surrender.

"A JOKE?!" I asked in anger.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO-..." My voiced cracked as my anger quickly turned to sadness. "So...damn insensitive." My anger boiled down to a sad simmer.

I stormed away with tears in my eyes. I needed to leave.

Clint called after me "Bruce! I didn't mean it!"

I went into my room and slammed the door. I wiped my eyes as I thought about how alone I really was in this building. I had no one. I watched my bag that was full of all my things I had packed away earlier. Not that I had a lot anyway. I gripped it tightly and closed my eyes.

Why was it this hard for me to just leave this all behind? There was nothing here for me, so why not just leave? In fact, these past few months had been the happiest part of my life since...God knows when. I couldn't just get up and leave.

I heard a knock at the door. "Bruce?"

I didn't turn because I didn't want him to see my tears.

"Yes Clint?" He walked closer to me.

He started "I am rea-wait..." He looked down at the bag that was on my bed.

He asked with a bit of sadness in his voice "..Are you leaving? Look I am really sory I-"

I cut him off. "I am not leaving Clint...I can't." I said still without turning to him.

He started to say something but I cut him off "Just-...Just go Clint."

* * *

Author's Note.

I will probably write a sequel to this. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! sorry if it was a little dissappointing if you were expecting something more spectacular for him to be angry at...my creative juices are low for this story. PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT and then I will try to conclude it in the next chapter. I could write an alternative version as well, where he actually gets REALLY angry instead of becoming sad. BUUT I NEED THOSE REVIEWS! PLEASE. alright thanks for reading!:)


End file.
